robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Alakazard/AzazelHimself
Hello all, it's been awhile since i've created a blog post for a myth, (mainly because I don't want others editing my pages nor ruining them, and it's been nearly two years since i've actually posted something.) So i'll instead post it here. ''AzazelHimself (Overview) AzazelHimself is dressed up as a demon, wearing goat legs, with bright red skin, equipped with a demon tail and horns, also holding a trident. His creation date is the very 1st of December 2018. His appearance seems to be almost indentical to the user, "666" whom which he actually used to follow. He also has several decals, to which seem to make little to any sense, subtracting the ID's by a couple numbers brings up the same image but in a strange code I do not know how to decode. The Decals (LINKS) Decal1 version: https://www.roblox.com/library/2620847614/unnamed Image1 version: https://www.roblox.com/library/2620847611/666 ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Decal2 version: https://www.roblox.com/library/2620876196/optoh Image2 version: https://www.roblox.com/library/2620876193/AA-NH ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Decal3 version: https://www.roblox.com/library/2632982689/unnamed Image3 version: https://www.roblox.com/library/2632982682/unnamed ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Decal4 version: https://www.roblox.com/library/2640184625/unnamed Image4 version: https://www.roblox.com/library/2640184622/unnamed ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Decal5 version: https://www.roblox.com/library/2668899025/c Image5 version: https://www.roblox.com/library/2668899022/lfsae His bio reads, '“Now, now my good man, this is no time to be making enemies." - Voltaire''' Voltaire was a French Enlightenment writer, historian, and philosopher famous for his wit, his criticism of Christianity, especially the Roman Catholic Church, as well as his advocacy of freedom of speech, freedom of religion, and separation of church and state. Azazel uses one of his many famous quotes. Birth (His game.) The game was originally created on 12/25/18, Christmas day. (Or referred to the birth of Christ, hence the name "Birth.") With a max playercount of "6'" possibly referencing the devils number. The creation date for whatever reason was changed to the ''26th of December, but the original creation date can still be viewed on the new mobile game page. I've never seen this happen to a ROBLOX game except this one. At the time I am writing this, he is nearly at 50K+ visits, and almost has exactly 666 followers. When you join the game, you can hear humming with an orange-tinted fog with a strange atmosphere, and you spawn inside a sandstone jail cell with chains hanging off the walls and a black gate with a window, there's approximately 3 of them, and will open after randomly generated amounts of time. Once opened, you are free to explore the rest of the place. There are candles everywhere, with beams that support the roof. There are two options, left and right. This game has a lot of biblical references and demonic messaging/imagery, and even features some anti-exploit, and strange developer console messages that just continuelessly spam, "!". The Right way will lead you into another room with pillars and connects into a smaller room with 5 beams, this later comes into use as a code, and are actually numerical numbered in terms of height. Once figuring out the code, it will open a door, on the left way of spawn, which leads into a room that seems to be set up for a feast, possibly referencing the last supper. It expands into a very large hallway which leads into a gigantic grass maze. There are also hidden codes on some of the candles, and chains that will open up a secret passageway with a giant room with a large brimstone in the middle of it, which can audibly be heard with whispers and other demonicly noises. Continuing the right way however, leads into a room with a pool of blood labeled as, "Sin." When Azazel is ingame, the pool act's as a portal which lead's into, "Tophet.'''" Azazel's lair. Tophet is another word for Hell, essentially what the game is a long bridge that leads into Azazel's throne. Nobody can sit in it except Azazel, if you go near it, it will kill you instantaneously. Back to Birth, another room connects with the Pool of Sin, is a room full of statues and with a little stand with some encrypted text on it. Back to the left side, when inside the maze multiple things can be found, such as objects and random encrypted text on the grassy walls. At the end of the maze you are greeted by a green door with a sign that I do not know how to decode, no one currently knows if there's anything beyond the door as the game hasn't recieved a large update in awhile. Only the future can tell. Knowledge + Links That's all I currently know about the game, if you know something I am unaware of, please reply to this blog post with some new finds, here's the link to the game: https://www.roblox.com/games/2680137568/Birth Category:Blog posts Category:Strange Category:Weird